onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Awesome!/614 prediction
Confuse fish. page1 Mermaid villager 1(MV1):Madame Shirley!sorry to ask.Do u really see a strawhat or a fendora?cause..cause...cause.. A broad-axe seen flying and cut of MV1 head. Vander Decken:Bahohohoho!iam sorry!it was meant as a warning for madame shirley!It was really supposed to just miss her slightly!but hey!bahohohoho Dosun:dosun dosun.Boss this is where our sources say they keep strawhat at!dosun dosun! Jones staring at his soldiers and point to the mermaid cafe:I don't think i need to explain! All the other New fishman Pirates rush and raided Mermaid Cafe! page2 Brook:Requiem la Banderole!slashing several soldiers. brook:EN MARCHE chanterait du rock!a lot other soldiers severely hurt. Usopp:wow!never see that one before? a soldier trying to slash usopp from the back but to his horror nami cloud of thunder struck him! Usopp:HEY!!u gotta be careful nami!but impressive now u can control where to charge it! Nami:Stop being impressed.concentrate Usopp! Usopp:ahh!not your turn to be impress!Hi no tori boshi:Jidōtekina Usopp shooting is so fast it's like a machine gun! Keimi and Papagug looking impress seeing SH new moves and many soldier being shot down. page3 Neptune:zori-kun!i don't think you're in my league just yet! Zoro:hah!Hiryū Kaen!it's zoro u old hag!and yes iam in different league cause iam on top. Neptune:what slice?I'am a fish and i have other abilities!hahaha.now my turn! Zoro:what?hmm ability ehh? zoro jump and try to slice him again but was stop by fukaboshi! Fukaboshi:How bout try,if u can slice me first? Zoro:Oni giri! Fukaboshi:iam not gonna be you're sushi.Oji suraisu! swords clashes! page 4 franky:with his nimple light on.if you're a pufferfish would you're sibling be a puffer too? shopkeeper:no no not at all.hey can u switch that off.iam trying to hide here.switch it off and i tell u in detail. franky:hide from?he switches off his light. shopkeeper:that is sure obscene even for our race .Well it's consider lucky if we born with our siblings having the same species.even twin are not the species.but.. Suddenly something crash in to the shop.two fishmen. page5 luffy:come on!this is a great place to have an adventure.not crying! do u want to cry for 2 weeks!it's is sure no pleasant! shirahoshi:eh.fufufufufu did u ever cry for 2 weeks luffy? luffy:not exactly but.no lets not talk about it let get out from here and we gonna have an adventure a great one. shirahoshi:oke oke.only cause you're strong and megaro is here too so let's go.promise me u save me oke! luffy smile for the reply the big door is shown with shirahoshi taking her first step out of the room after some time. page 6 Sanji:don't u ever treat a woman like that.let alone a mermaid! Suddenly his eyes changes to a heart and his about to have nose bleed again but Splash and splatter:SANJI-chan!awesome kick!*saying it in sync.* Sanji:Did't i tell u guys to leave! franky and shopkeeper staring at each other with confuse faces. 2,3 more bodies fly into the store. Chopper in Heavy point:easy to catch cause it's 50 beli huh? page7 Franky:i think i know who's voices those belong to. Franky:ehhh sanji ehh chopper!what's with this mess? Jones:men get up!capture that shopkeeper!he hid a strawhat pirate with him.search his shop too!! all the fishmen get up slowly and some coming attack franky and some to the shopkeeper and some search the shop. franky:weapon left franky shoots.instead of just the normal weapon left instead it's like a gantling gun. shopkeeper:gyojin karate:speed punch 150! the other fishmen who were searching the store stun at how they down their friends so quick page 8 vander decken:this is absurd!Jones!!!did't u say u have strong henchmen? Jones:let them tire first.you forget my secret weapon don't u? ZEO!!!get the pills and feed them soldiers!wahahahaha be prepare! All his underlings below the officer ate the enery steroids. all looking buff.goes to an all out attack to sanji,chopper,franky,splash and splatter and the shopkeeper. robin:seiscientos fluer:super clutch all jones underlings fall to the ground hurt by robin's move. vander decken and jones look confuse. page9 minister of the right:they will destroy this place.they all have monstrous strength.but i think we gotta join here.we can't just let neptune and his sons fight this alone. minister of the left:well.it's not really sons but you're right.u take bones i take nose. minister of the right:then the lady? minister of the left:let her fight the soldiers.she gonna tire any time soon.She is just a girl afterall. minister of the right:i hope you're right!left! unsheath his sword and jumps to brook. page 10. brook:i think i having adrenaline rush here though i have no muscles.yohohoho! saying that while stopping minister of the left. minister right try to hit usopp with the stick but he parry it with part of the kabuto page 12 shirahoshi:ahhh iam so happy i never been outside since being in there. we got to tell my father first. luffy:ehhy?no what if he try to capture me?do u want me hurt him? shirahoshi:you're right but but but this is a very good news.it's oke i convince him. page13 ryuuboshi:whaattt arrrreee uuuuu tryyyinngg to doooo demon demon ooohhh demoonn childdd so la si dooo oo oo ooh! robin turn around:huh? manboshi:akkamanbo!!i tie u already. wait! turn around and look down from the building they're standing at. manboshi:akkamanbo.deeeelighteeedd u are followingggg meeee to singggg but loookk down theeeere it seems trouble ryuuboshi:solatido mens!two of you go report to the kingdom tell them we have vander decken and jones and part of the strawhat crew which look like they're having a stand off.go quick solatidoo!! page14 zeo:look up there jones!it seems there is two princes in the building along with a human i assume she did that to our underlings. jones:grrrrr.send the sea monsters to try and catch that two soldier.i think they report to the kingdom now. vander decken:hey we don't need to do that.let them come!i want to stay in the palace.don't u?we go there and bye bye palace.bahohohoho!! jones:it's oke zeo.vander decken is..wrwighttt jones head first crash to the floor. dosun:dosun dosun how did u get there so fast? page15 chopper:ouh my he's like moving in light speed now and franky:did he just did that? caribou is seen at the bottom leftside of the scene.where sanji is seen infront of ryuuboshi and manboshi after using jones as a platform to jump to the building caribou:whattt??they're already in trouble and fishmens??fishmen are strong.i think i just walk into a disaster. caribou is backpeddling:but how much do fishmens cost.hmmmm*licking his lips* page 16 all in small differnt part panel. zoro have slight upperhand:i did't think this could be so easy tatsu maki!! brook in defence:you're quite fast really.iam outta breath and my lungs.. minister of the right:youre lungs are about to explode even thought you got no lungs!iam sick of those jokes!!soulking!!! luffy:you're so big i can ride on u!hehehe chopper jump point:robiinnn i save u!! shopkeeper:i think this is a bad time to say this but i've yet to answer.my father was one of the rare fishmen/merman that are of the same species with his siblings.and he is a puffer fish.he and his twin brother.The tom and jerry twins.Well iam tom name after my uncle tom the great shipwright according to roger! franky:look confuse??really? sanji:that's how u treat a lady her?fuuuuu blow his smoke out. last panel usopp and nami parrying and shooting.no dialouge. there u go hope u like!now rate!might be a two chapter really.but yeh. Category:Blog posts